


The One Rule Fanmix

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: Part of the Night [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm





	The One Rule Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897007) by [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm). 



The story expanded into two novels, so I'm not surprised that my fanmix soundtrack needed to be broken into two as well. Here's the fanmix for _the One Rule_. Download, enjoy, and let me know what you think of it. Oh and if you missed the edit adding the title graphic to _the One Rule_ 's prologue, I included it here.

  1. "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine - Series theme
  2. "Batman Could Be Anybody - Selina Apt." by Hans Zimmer - Bruce hires Selina
  3. "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machine - Cab chase
  4. "Every Night" by Imagine Dragons - Bruce and Selina working at Wayne Manor
  5. "I'm Alive" by Shinedown - John Blake arrives at the Manor
  6. "Are You Hurting the One You Love" by Florence + the Machine - Sending Jen away from Gotham
  7. "A Dark Knight Suite" by Hans Zimmer - Selina learns the truth
  8. "Drumming Song" by Florence + the Machine - Selina and Bruce at the Carlyle
  9. "The Shadows Betray You" by Hans Zimmer - Bane and Bruce fight
  10. "Bane Action 103 Bpm Mezzo Suite" by Hans Zimmer - Bane takes Bruce and Selina prisoner
  11. "Cops Into Sewers - Core Separated" by Hans Zimmer - Cops searching for Bane
  12. "Instrument of Your Liberation" by Hans Zimmer - Bane takes over Gotham City
  13. "Gotham Is Yours" by Hans Zimmer - Bane opens Blackgate Prison
  14. "The Mission Frame" by AFI - Gordon begins a resistance group against Bane
  15. "This Is Bane's Prison" by Hans Zimmer - Selina fights Barsad
  16. "Not Meant to Die Here" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce's traction starts
  17. "Grazed Knees" by Snow Patrol - Dr. Leslie Thompkins' Theme
  18. "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + the Machine - Jen worries in Germany
  19. "Time Is Running Out" by Papa Roach - Blake finds Fox
  20. "Many Forms of Immortality" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce dreams of Ra's al Ghul
  21. "Demons" by Imagine Dragons - Bruce tests his body with Selina
  22. "Rooftop Fight - Back to Batcave" by Hans Zimmer - Selina and Bruce fight Barsad
  23. "All This And Heaven Too" by Florence + the Machine - Bruce takes Selina to the Bunker
  24. "Special Forces Arrive" by Hans Zimmer - Blake escorts the Special Forces team
  25. "Someone Sold Us Out" by Hans Zimmer - Wayne Enterprise employees captured
  26. "Remember Where You Parked It" by Hans Zimmer - Bane takes Fox prisoner
  27. "Cat Suite" by Hans Zimmer - Selina rescues Fox
  28. "Why Do We Fall! (Vocal Mix) - Blake joins Team Bat
  29. "Unbroken" by Black Veil Brides - Gordon argues with Foley
  30. "Kiss and Control" by AFI - Gordon's team taken prisoner and Selina rescues Blake
  31. "On Thin Ice - Batman Returns" by Hans Zimmer - Batman and Nightwing rescue Gordon
  32. "Rise (Alternative Mix)" by Hans Zimmer - Batman rescues Montoya
  33. "Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence + the Machine - Selina discovers Miranda's treachery
  34. "A Hero Can Be Anyone" by Hans Zimmer - Batman and Nightwing rescue the buried police
  35. "Gotham City" by Hans Zimmer - Catwoman opens the tunnel
  36. "All Out War" by Hans Zimmer - The police attack Bane's Army
  37. "Not An Ordinary Citizen" by Hans Zimmer - Talia attacks Batman
  38. "Chasing The Convoy East" by Hans Zimmer - Chasing the bomb
  39. "A Hero Can Be Anyone - Rise" by Hans Zimmer - Catching the bomb convoy
  40. "Nothing Left To Say - Rocks" by Imagine Dragons - Batman flies the bomb out to sea



To download the zip file, right click on the album cover images or right-click [here](http://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_TDKR_Night_One_Rule.zip).

[ ](http://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_TDKR_Night_One_Rule.zip)


End file.
